


I would find a way

by mornen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Rivendell, before the journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mornen/pseuds/mornen
Summary: before the journey in Rivendell*'I'm going to die,' Frodo said. 'I mean, someday. I wonder what people will say about me. If I was a hero or a villain. If I failed? If I lost? And if I do succeed… Maybe they won't mention the stupid things I did. Like the singing on the table. They'll leave that out, right?'‘They'll leave it out,' Aragorn said.
Kudos: 21





	I would find a way

The air was unusually warm for October. Frodo sat outside on a lawn swing with Aragorn and read from a history book things that he should know, even if knowledge and hope can be hard to coexist. That’s what Gandalf had said when he saw him with it. And Gandalf would know. 

Elrond sat down beside Frodo, across from Aragorn. He rested his mug of tea on his knee and touched a note scribbled in the margin of the book near a line that said:

‘And Varda hallowed the Silmarils, so that thereafter no mortal flesh, nor hands unclean, nor anything of evil will might touch them.’ 

'I didn't write that,' Frodo said quickly.

'No, no,' Elrond said. 'I know. You couldn't have, possibly. I wrote it.'

It was very dainty writing. It just said. 'Not true.'

'I could have been a bit more descriptive in my revisions,' Elrond said softly. ‘But I was angrier then. Don't think less of me.’

Aragorn took Elrond’s hand.

'Why would I?' Frodo said.

'Because,' Elrond said, 'because… Well, I suppose that book wouldn't tell.’ Elrond gave a quivering smile. 'Writers often smooth over their heroes’ faults,' he said. ‘Keep that mind when you find yourself comparing yourself to them. No one is ever as great as they are in the tales.'

'What about Gil-galad?' Frodo asked before he could stop himself. Elrond froze for a moment. He looked like a statue, but there was a grief in his eyes that no stone could have held. 

'I will not speak ill of my fallen king,' Elrond said. 'But he was not perfect. No one is. Still, he was braver than I am, and better. I should have died instead.' Elrond kissed Aragorn’s hand and stood again and left them.

Frodo watched him go. He didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t meant to hurt Elrond, but he couldn’t take it back. The book felt heavy in his hands. He lay it on his knees.

'He gets like this,' Aragorn said. 'It's not your fault, Frodo.'

Frodo stared down at the pages.

'I'm going to die,' he said. 'I mean, someday. I wonder what people will say about me. If I was a hero or a villain. If I failed? If I lost? And if I do succeed… Maybe they won't mention the stupid things I did. Like the singing on the table. They'll leave that out, right?'

‘They'll leave it out,' Aragorn said.

Frodo tried to smile, but his lips tightened. 

‘Maybe they won’t remember me at all. My part will be small, and I’ll fail before I start and none of this will be remembered more than a moment of “and the Ring was found.”’

‘They’ll remember you,’ Aragorn said. 

‘But how can I succeed? What if we don’t have a chance?’ 

‘Don’t despair, yet, Frodo. Maybe Gandalf was right. Reading all of that isn’t fair to you. But nothing about this is fair to you.’ 

‘I chose it.’

‘It’s still not fair.’


End file.
